


Crazy For You

by kuzuryuufuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzuryuufuyuhiko/pseuds/kuzuryuufuyuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not even touching your cock.” Hinata comments, rubbing against Komaeda’s prostate with his two digits. “But you could come just like this, couldn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme for the prompt: "Hinata finger-fucking Komaeda, prostate milking and multiple orgasms."
> 
> (warning: there are spoilers for a great deal of the game in my end notes)

If anyone walked in right now, Hinata thinks that he’d die of embarrassment right on the spot. Monobear would probably even host a trial in his honor, that sick excuse for a bear. Besides, he's pretty sure that Monobear would at least allow the privacy of their own rooms. After all, finding a packet of condoms in the store is a challenge in of itself. Hinata bets that Monobear relocates the things necessary for, well, _this_ , just to mess around with them. But Hinata quickly clears his head of all thoughts regarding Monobear, after all, thinking about a homicidal teddy bear during _sex_ of all things was an instant turnoff.

It's definitely not the first time that they've had sex, but it's not like they've done it so many times that it's a common routine. So far, Komaeda's stark naked and he's shirtless, and that's as far as Hinata's planning to go tonight. He drags Komaeda closer to him, hitching Komaeda's right leg over his shoulder and takes a moment to wonder if that was really the right decision.

The new position isn't what Hinata would call great, but the boy’s surprisingly obedient. Quiet with a languid smile, Komaeda allowed Hinata to undress him, and said nothing when Hinata loosened his tie and took off his own shirt. While nice, the silence makes Hinata slow down, each and every move done with a certain air of caution to it. It's slow, gentle, and Hinata starts to think that Komaeda likes this sort of thing. Grabbing the other leg and placing it on his other shoulder, Hinata lifts Komaeda up higher and higher, so that Komaeda has to prop himself up on his elbows. There’s a pause when Hinata considers what he’s going to do, it's different from the usual and he wonders if he should have maybe, just maybe, ran it through with Komaeda first.

“Hinata-kun, could it be that you don’t know what to do?” There’s definitely a hint of a smirk on Komaeda’s face, and Hinata gives a defensive snort.

“Shut up.” To add to this, he removes Komaeda's legs from his shoulders. "On your stomach." He commands, and Komaeda obeys and rolls over to fully lay on his stomach, looking back at Hinata over his shoulder. Finally having made up his mind. Hinata reaches for where he knows the lube is located. Opening the bottle and squeezing some out onto his fingers, Hinata waved the bottle to let Komaeda know what to expect, tossing the bottle to the side and massaging around the puckered hole. Komaeda gives an excited… laugh, or something, and props himself up on his elbows once more. “I’m looking forward to it, Hinata-ku-”

Ah, yes. The magic of making someone shut up by sticking a lubed finger in them. Hinata’s mind can’t help but comment wryly, swirling his finger in and rubbing at Komaeda’s inner walls, crooking his finger as he works it in deeper. “Don’t touch yourself,” Hinata orders, swinging his other arm around Komaeda’s stomach to pull him up so that his cock can’t touch the sheets of the bed. 

Two fingers slide in easily and make Komaeda gasp, stuttering out Hinata’s name. Hinata starts to work his hand in slowly, knowing where Komaeda’s prostate is and just lightly brushing against it. Then, without warning, Hinata drives his fingers forward, firmly stroking Komaeda’s prostate. Komaeda bucks, his body shaking harder, convulsing under Hinata’s fingers. Komaeda’s toes curl whenever Hinata rubs against it, and his cock starts to shamefully leak.

“I’m not even touching your cock.” Hinata comments, rubbing against Komaeda’s prostate with his two digits. “But you could come just like this, couldn’t you?” Komaeda keens in response, squeezing his eyes shut so hard that tears start to leak from the corners. 

Hinata thinks that Komaeda’d be thrashing if not for his other arm holding him steady, so he continues to mercilessly attack his prostate. Komaeda comes for the first time with a cry, spasming tightly around him. Hinata lets go and allows Komaeda to slump forward, ass up, while he generously applies more lube to his hand. It should be gross, Hinata thinks as he slips a third finger in, but the sounds that Komaeda makes are well worth the mess that he’ll have to clean up later.

Komaeda whimpers to the addition, and Hinata works on stretching him to accommodate his fourth finger. He continues curling his fingers into Komaeda’s prostate, so that the other boy is saying “Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, please,” over and over again. It doesn’t take long for Komaeda to come with three fingers in him, crying Hinata’s name loudly. He’s still shivering from the aftermath, his asshole clenching on Hinata’s fingers, but Hinata doesn’t relent. It’s his second orgasm, and Hinata wonders how much more Komaeda can take. He removes his fingers slowly and turns Komaeda over onto his back. Hinata's painfully aware of the erection that he has, but right now, his sole focus is on Komaeda.

Adding a fourth, and final finger by the looks of it, Hinata leans forward to kiss Komaeda’s open mouth. It’s filthy and ends up leaving Komaeda more of a mess than at the beginning, and his eyes are open and wet with tears. “Hinata-kun,” he breathes, his toes curling as Hinata slows his pace, sliding his fingers over his prostate. “Hinata-kun, I can’t, I can’t anymo-”

“Just one more, Komaeda,” Hinata says, almost like a promise. “Just one more, you can do it.” 

Komaeda can’t even form words anymore, just whimpers and needy moans, but he obeys and spreads his legs a little more, so Hinata can reach a tiny bit further inside. Hinata wonders if he should touch Komaeda’s cock, but the boy below him came twice without him touching it, so another time doesn’t seem that unlikely. 

It’s too soon, but Komaeda’s shaking under him, and Hinata knows that he’s close. His dick barely spurting, he comes with a silent cry, his head thrown back. Komaeda collapses against the bed, breathing in huge, greedy gasps and Hinata slowly removes his fingers from where they were inside Komaeda. With his other, cleaner hand, Hinata brushes Komaeda’s hair from his face, pressing a kiss against his sweaty forehead.

"Can you suck me off?" He's already taking off his pants and underwear without an answer, hissing in relief when his dick is no longer confined. Komaeda gives a slow nod in response. Naturally, there's some shuffling, but ultimately Hinata is sitting up, back pressed against the headboard. Komaeda's mouth covers the tip of his dick, and Hinata automatically bucks into the heat. Komaeda's hands still his hips, and Hinata knows he's not going to last long.

Slowly, but surely, Komaeda works on Hinata's length, his hands rubbing the shaft as his tongue swirls around the tip. It takes everything Hinata has to not come, he doesn't want to be embarrassingly quick, and his hands grip Komaeda's hair as he looks down and locks eyes with Komaeda. Komaeda, who has managed to somehow look sexy with just the tip of a dick in his mouth. The sight is enough to bring Hinata over to the edge, and he comes with a cry, hunching over Komaeda's head and waiting until he's finished coming before releasing Komaeda.

Komaeda swallows, and then leans up to press a closed mouth kiss against Hinata's lips. Then he gracelessly flops down on the bed.

Hinata is smiling as he joins Komaeda, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme, but there are some tweaks here and there due to the fact that I wasn't satisfied with a few parts.
> 
> I actually have no clue when this takes place. Komaeda's tied up for most of Chapter 2 and then he gets the Despair Disease in Chapter 3 and then Hinata and Komaeda are separated in Chapter 4 and we all know what happens in Chapter 5. 
> 
> In fact, when do most (for a lack of a better word) loving Komahina fics take place? I can't see either of them willing to have sex with a complete stranger, aka during Chapter 1, nor can I see either of them willing to get it on right after a trial. Well, for the sake of this fic to exist, let's just pretend that Monobear shows up... five months later than he did canonically.
> 
> Or something.
> 
> Maybe this took place during Dangan Island. But then Monobear wouldn't be there.
> 
> God damn it.


End file.
